Leaving guilt behind love
by Old Raconteuse
Summary: I wanted to contribute to DefMita Week putting together the next and near Defteros' birthday on it (20th June). The first year in which Defteros stops celebrating his birthday as a twin does not feel very good, but Asmita will not let him go through all that pain alone. Avoid if you dislike yaoi (boy x boy).


"I will feel guilty, but I still love you..."

"Yes... Me too... Asmita."

Strong people are not those who never cry. Two of the most powerful Saints of the eighteenth century would not be spared a feeling as human as crying.

Before the sun came out over the horizon illuminating everything that its rays reached, a strong man who accepted his destiny as Gemini Saint left the sixth temple where he was sharing bedroom with the guardian of Virgo, but not before rubbing the latter's forehead with his thumb and plant a soft kiss on it.

'I will return before you wake up, meanwhile sleep...' Defteros thought.

Once out of the temple, having left the Sanctuary behind, he arrived at the resting place of all those Saints who had fallen in battle.

He walked until he found a special one in which his brother's name was written and took a seat with his legs open on the cool grass while trying to stay unchanged.

"Hello brother... It's not like I would have liked to see you, but... Happy birthday..."

Like a blizzard, those tragic memories that he always contained tormented him. Maybe that was the reason why nobody was already sleeping.

Asmita could feel a sudden change in Defteros' mood as he woke up in the absence of the latter's heat, and sighed knowing the reason, which also hit him so hard in his guilt.

"I should have known... If I had not intervened, now you would be celebrating your birthday together... I did not want to separate you from your brother, I swear..."

Asmita confessed in the solitude of her room as she stood on her foot and dressed in her golden armor. The day began and to stay in bed without doing anything was not his style.

On the other hand, Defteros extended his hand and touched the name inscribed on the stone as if in that way he could reach his dead twin.

"I didn't want you to leave, but there was no other way... Forgive me."

Tears fell from his eyes that he did not perceive, he only gritted his teeth with great force, leaving them visible to the souls that were wandering in that quiet field.

"And you to me, Defteros."

A voice took him by surprise. It was a familiar voice for the Greek, very familiar that was behind him. That voice approached at a calm pace but he refused to be seen with his face wet with tears. Was a man crying? No, a Saint. No, a fierce demon. In short, nobody could see him that way.

Clumsily he cleaned his face quickly with his wrist and there he found the owner of the familiar voice, wearing the golden armor of Virgo.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"You're wron–"

"NO! You're wrong."

There was no doubt that the only one who dared to shout at him, to contradict him and call Virgo Asmita an idiot could only be Gemini Defteros. The last one got up, walked to leave the Virgo behind his back, who would now face the aforementioned tombstone.

"Apart from the Pope telling you to fight me, you did not hurt my brother but you showed me what he was doing with me, and the rest was my fault, ONLY MINE, is that clear to you?"

He answered seriously while Asmita kept the silence to listen to everything the Greek wanted to say.

"Now you could be together celebrat–"

"I HAVE SAID NO."

He shouted angrily, not directed at the Indian but at the unchangeable fact. How impotent and powerless he felt.

"After having fulfilled his plans, he would have disposed of the puppet that could have been a threat to him. There would be nothing together."

Asmita understood it perfectly, and although thought the second part could have been possible to happen, the thorn of guilty was stuck and so would be until he saw who he loved free of that pain.

The blind Saint placed his hand on the high shoulder without problems but there was no immediate response from the young twin.

"I regret not being able to guarantee that we will survive the Holy War together, but I assure you that I will love you until I reincarnate in the next life, in which I hope to meet you again, Defteros."

And as the sun rose through the sky, the one who appeared to be weaker between them, kept Defteros, who finally surrendered, in his arms and wept on his shoulder until felt relieved.

"That... That would be the best gift of my life, Asmita."

END.


End file.
